2Jun Romantic Series
by Min Yora
Summary: Yak.. hanya ff iseng yang bakal di publis secara bertahap dengan jalan cerita yang random. Hehe xD jadi sekali publish tamat, sekali publish tamat, tergantung moodnya Yora mau lanjut dengan cerita kayak apa tapi pairingnya tetep 2Jun dan genrenya Romance! Part 1 : Midnight Talk. Ketika Yoon Doojoon terserang insomnia. Check this out! Yaoi! 2Jun story!


**2Jun Romantic series**

Author : Min Yora

Genre : Romance agal melempem tapinya xD

Rating : T

Disclaimer : BEAST punya CUBE dan B2UTY. Chara milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Cerita dadakan ini punya Yora.

Warning : Yaoi! Little bit OOC, Typo, dan cerita kurang terkonsep, pendek ^.^v

Summary : Doojoon terserang insomnia. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Jungie-nya yang tertidur sambil mengajaknya bicara, mengecupi wajahnya, mengusap rambutnya, dan memeluk Junhyung begitu erat saat namja itu bermimpi sesuatu yang buruk tentang dirinya.

-xxx-

**Part 1**

**Midnight Talk**

"Jungie.."

"Mmmh?"

"Yah! Jungie.. jangan tidur.."

Malam itu di dalam kamar ke enam member BEAST terlihat gelap. Dongwoon, Junhyung, Hyunseung, Yoseob dan Kikwang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Doojoon, leader mereka yang masih terjaga. Jam dinding yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat empat menit pagi, waktu setempat. Tentu saja semua orang di dorm itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi kenapa uri leader belum bisa tertidur?

"Yah! Jungiee.. chagi.. jangan tidur! Temani aku dulu" Rengek Doojoon sambil menarik-narik bagian punggung dari kaos yang di kenakan Junhyung, membuat namja yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Mmmhh.."

Doojoon mendengus kesal, namun ia tak menyerah. Ia tidak rela kalau Junhyung tidur tanpa dirinya.

"Chagi.. irrona. Temani aku" Rengeknya makin menjadi. Sedangkan Junhyung? Namja setengah(?) tampan itu masih tak menggubris rengekan Doojoon yang begitu memilukan hati. Dapat di buktikan dengan dengkuran halus yang masih terdengar dari napasnya.

Doojoon cemberut. Ah, betapa menderitanya ia saat insomnia. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya bertahan untuk tidak tidur hingga selarut ini. Seingatnya, ia tidak meminum kopi atau apapun yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Ia juga tidak menonton film horror atau memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Padahal, mereka baru saja pulang dari sesi pemotretan -jam sembilan tadi- yang membuat semua anggota BEAST begitu lelah hinggat tewas terdampar seperti ini. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur?

Doojoon kini melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Junhyung, berharap aroma khas namja yang begitu di cintainya bisa membuatnya cepat tidur, seperti biasanya. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berpengaruh saat insomnia.

Kini, kakinya juga melingkar di pinggang Junhyung. Menjadikan 'Joker' tersebut seperti sebuah guling. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junhyung yang kini mulai menggeliat tak nyaman lagi.

"Mmmmhh.. D-Doojoon hyuungmmh.." Desahnya di sela-sela tidurnya, entah sadar atau tidak.

Doojoon yang merasa mendapat respon positif pun, menjawab "Nde.. chagi. Aku di sini"

Dan detik berikutnya tidak terdengar sahutan dari mulut Junhyung lagi, membuat Doojoon sadar kalau Junhyung hanya sedang mengigau. "Ash.. chagi. Jangan begitu dong. Kau memberiku harapan palsu tau" Desisnya bad mood.

Doojoon kini hanya berbaring mematung sambil menatap punggung Junhyung yang membelakanginya. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia berada di posisi tersebut, memeluk Junhyung dan menjadikannya sebagai guling pribadi- tapi ia tak kunjung mengantuk. Ash. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk membuatnya mengantuk, atau setidaknya membuatnya sedikit terhibur di tengah-tengah kesendiriannya malam ini. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Jungie.. chagia" Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Junhyung, lalu membalikkan tubuh namja itu ke hadapannya. Di tatapnya wajah damai Junhyung saat tertidur, membuatnya menelan salivanya gugup. "Assh.. chagia.. bangun" Bisiknya sambil mulai menelusuri lekuk wajah Junhyung, membiarkan telunjuknya merasakan kelembutan kulit namja tersebut. "Kau tega sekali. Malah tidur di saat aku insomnia. Haaaah!" Dengusnya sebal. Kini, tangan Doojoon mulai beralih ke tengkuk Junhyung, lalu mendorongnya agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, namja tampan.. kau tau tidak, kalau namja yang lebih tampan di depanmu ini sangat-sangat-sangaaaat mencintaimu melebihi cintanya pada namja lain, kecuali appanya- tentu" Bisik Doojoon masih sambil membelai rambut hitam Junhyung. "Dan kau tau, sebetulnya namja tampan ini tak rela kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan yeoja manapun, selain ibumu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengekakngmu begitu kan? Kau kan selebritis, apalagi tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan rahasia kita. Hanya sebatas member BEAST, manager, pihak cube, keluarga, dan teman-teman dekat kita" Doojoon menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin sekali mengumumkan pada umum kalau kita sudah punya hubungan istimewa sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Bukan sekedar hubungan persahabatan antara sesama member, tapi lebih dari itu. Kau, aku, dan cinta kita"

_BLUSH_

Seketika wajahnya merona merah. Apa?! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Kau-Aku-Cinta kita? Seumur hidup, ia baru beberapa kali mengucapkan kata 'cinta' di depan Junhyung. Pertama, saat menyatakannya –pasti. Kedua, saat Junhyung merasa cemburu atas 'Kissing scene' Doojoon pada Sitkomnya dengan Ga In dan Lizzy. Dua yeoja sekaligus dalam satu drama. Ya. Itu sudah cukup membuat hati seorang Yong Junhyung meringis nyeri ketika melihat tayangan drama comedy tersebut. Apalagi mendengar pengakuan Doojoon kalau ia senang bisa mencium Ga In, karena ia seorang pria. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Junhyung menangis dalam diam selama beberapa hari. Bodohnya lagi, Doojoon tak menyadarinya dan malah menganggap ucapannya di depan media tidak akan menyinggung Junhyung.

Doojoon jadi teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat Junhyung tiba-tiba menghindarinya tanpa satu alasan yang jelas. Setiap Doojoon memeluknya, selalu menghindar. Setiap mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan, selalu pergi. Dan setiap Doojoon ingin mengajaknya bicara, selalu tak di jawab.

"Jungie.. chagia. Aku jadi teringat kejadian saat aku dengan bodohnya membuatmu menangis, karena kata-kataku pada media" Desah Doojoon sambil memindahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Junhyung, lalu menekannya lembut, membuat bibir merah namja itu sedikit maju ke depan. Tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Doojoon. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Junhyung dengan gerakan perlahan, lalu memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka bertemu, dalam satu kecupan lembut. Hanya itu, tak lebih.

Doojoon kembali menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terus menatap Junhyung, "Kira-kira ciumanku dengan Ga In hanya seperti itu, cepat dan tanpa perasaan apapun. Apalagi dengan Lizzy. Kita menggunakan sendok sebagai perantaranya. Haha, lucu ya. Kapan-kapan kita juga harus mencobanya berdua, Jungie. Tapi sepertinya ciuman denganmu kalau pakai perantara begitu jadi tidak nyaman. Lebih baik langsung saja seperti biasanya saja. Lebih terasa manis"

"...Doojoon..mmh.. hyung.. k-kaji..mmah"

Doojoon mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kini, di hadapannya tampak wajah tidur Junhyung yang agak berbeda dengan yang ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Bibir merahnya yang agak bergetar, juga keningnya yang berkerut, di tambah desahannya yang terdengar begitu.. ketakutan? Menyebut namanya, dan mengucapkan kata jangan 'tinggalkan aku' yang begitu lirih. Sebetulnya apa yang di mimpikan namjanya kini?

"Chagi.. kau mimpi apa, eoh? Sepertinya kurang bagus ya?" Tanyanya babo. Ya sudah tau wajah Junhyung seperti orang ketakutan begitu, masih di tanya pula author jengkel.

Doojoon masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sekarang tubuh Junhyung mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, diikuti dengan suara napasnya yang lebih pendek dan agak cepat dari sebelumnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, setetes air mata mengalir dari sebelah matanya, membuat Doojoon panik seketika. "Cha-chagia? Yah! Aku di sini.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Kini, tangannya kembali memeluk tubuh Junhyung dan mendorong punggungnya untuk mendekat. "Gwenchana.. gwenchana.."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Junhyung kembali tenang. Napasnya kembali normal dan wajahnya terlihat damai seperti sebelumnya. Doojoon melepaskan pelukannya pada Junhyung dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir di kening namja tampan tersebut. Ia mengusak rambut hitam Junhyung penuh kasih. "Nanti setelah kau bangun, ceritakan mimpimu itu padaku, nde?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara dengkuran halus dari Junhyung yang membuat Doojoon tertawa kecil. Kini ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar mereka. Sudah pukul satu pagi. Rupanya sudah sekitar lima puluh enam menit ia berbincang-bincang dengan Jungie-nya –walau sebenarnya hanya sendiri- dan sekarang matanya mulai terasa mengantuk.

Di kecupnya kening Junhyung sekilas, lalu sebelah matanya yang agak basah karena air mata. Doojoon sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junhyung sebelum melanjutkan mengecup sbelah pipi tembamnya. Di tatapnya wajah damai itu lagi sambil tersenyum. "Jaljayo, Jungie" Dan kini, bibir Doojoon kembali menyentuh kulit wajah Junhyung pada bagian pipi, diikuti kecupannya pada hidung, lalu bibir. Ia menekan lembut bibir merah yang selalu ia kecupi setiap hari, merasakan kelembutan dan rasa manisnya walaupun kini Junhyung sedang tertidur. Ia menekan benda kenyal itu agak lama, kemudian melepaskannya. Namun, belum sempat wajahnya bergerak, ia merasakan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Doojoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junhyung dan mendapati namja itu sedang menangis, lagi.

"Chagi.. uljima" Bisiknya menenangkan dengan sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata Junhyung yang makin lama makin deras. Bibir namja itu mulai bergetar lagi, diikuti kucuran keringat yang mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya.

"D-Doojoonnie h-hyung.." Rintihnya lirih, "A-andwae.." Kini, telapak tangan Junhyung mulai meremas seprai di bawahnya, membuat Doojoon kembali panik.

"Chagi, uljima. Aku ada di sini"

"J-jangan ambil.. Doojoon hyungmmmh.."

Doojoon makin merengkuh Junhyung ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak akan ada yang mengambilku, chagi"

"..Andwae"

"Uljima, Jungie.." Doojoon menekankan tangannya lebih kencang lagi pada punggung Junhyung saat di rasanya tubuh namja dalam pelukannya itu menegang, diikuti sebuah teriakan keras.

"ANDWAEE!"

Doojoon mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Junhyung tersadar. Keringat sudah bercucuran melewati wajahnya, hingga ke dagu. Matanya sontak terbelalak kaget diikuti suara napasnya yang begitu memburu.

"Jungie.. gwenchana?"

Junhyung mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa sosok yang kini sedang merengkuh tubuhnya. Dan detik berikutnya, sepasang tangan Junhyung melingkar erat di tubuh namja yang kini memeluk tubuhnya. "D-Doojoon hyung.."

"Jungie.. gwenchana?" Ulang Doojoon meyakinkan.

Junhyung tak menjawab. Ia masih memendamkan kepalanya ke dada Doojoon sambil terisak pelan. Dan seumur hidup Doojoon, ia baru melihat Junhyung menangis dua kali. Pertama, saat skandalnya dengan Ga In, dan malam ini. "Jungie.. kau mimpi apa?"

Junhyung kini mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap wajah Doojoon yang hanya berjarak tiga centi dari wajahnya. "Ani hyung.. hanya mimpi buruk. Sudah biasa"

Doojoon menggeleng, "Ceritakan padaku"

Junhyung masih menatap wajah Doojoon intens, lalu berbisik "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya mimpi buruk kok. Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan"

"Tapi sepertinya aku ada dalam mimpimu"

_DEG!_

Junhyung terdiam.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi di mimpimu. Apa aku berubah menjadi sosok namja jahat yang meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu menangisiku, hm?"

Junhyung masih terdiam.

"Atau seseorang telah mengambilku darimu?"

Kali ini Junhyung menggeleng, diikuti lengannya yang memeluk punggung Doojoon lebih erat, "Andwae, jangan katakan itu hyung. Jaebal"

Doojoon menarik napas, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Junhyung penuh kasih. "Arraseo. Nah, lebih baik kau tidur lagi sekarang. Sudah hampir jam setengah dua pagi"

Junhyung menggeleng ketakutan, "Andwae! Aku tidak mau tidur lagi"

"Ash.. tapi aku mengantuk, Jungie"

"Kalau hyung mau tidur, tidur saja. Aku tidak akan tidur"

Doojoon menatap Junhyung kesal. Tadi, giliran ia tidak bisa tidur dan begitu tersiksa karena insomnia yang menyerangnya, Junhyung malah tidur dengan nyenaknya. Sekarang, giliran ia sudah mulai mengantuk, namja itu malah bangun dan tidak mau tidur lagi. Merepotkan.

"Tidurlah, hyung.."

"Andwae. Kajja, kita keluar" Ajak Doojoon seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. "Udara pagi bagus untuk kesehatan"

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi" Tolak Junhyung.

"Aaaaa~ baiklah. Di ruang tamu saja ya? Kita nonton TV berdua"

"Tapi jam segini tidak ada acara yang bagus hyung"

Doojoon memutar matanya, lalu muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya "Setidaknya kita bisa duduk berdua di sofa, atau lebih-lebih kau yang berbaring di atas sofa dan aku tengkurap di atas tubuhmu"

Wajah Junhyung kini memerah. "A-aniya!"

Doojoon mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, kalau begitu di sini saja"

Junhyung gelagapan. Seringai mesum di wajah Doojoon benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan, "Y-yah! Hyung! Apa yang-hmmpft"

Doojoon menekan bibir merah Junhyung, lalu melumatnya lembut. Posisinya sangat persis seperti yang di harapkan otak mesum Doojoon, yaitu Junhyung berbaring di atas kasur dengan Doojoon yang tengkurap di atas tubuhnya.

"Mmmhpft.. h-hyung sesak" Junhyung mendorong tubuh Doojoon menjauh dari tubuhnya. Doojoon mengerti, lalu mulai menjauh.

"Mian chagi.. habis bibirmu seksi hahaha"

"Ish! Gombal!"

"Ani, aku jujur kok. Sejauh ini, hanya bibirmu yang bisa membuatku begitu lama melumatnya"

"Hyung!"

"Hahahaha.. kalau sedang memerah begitu kau tambah manis, chagi"

"Diamlah hyung! Nanti yang lain terbangun"

"Tidak mungkin, mereka habis kerja rodi begitu kok. Kalau tiba-tiba ada hujan petir juga tidak akan bangun" Jawab Doojoon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Junhyung tau maksudnya ini.

"Hyung.. sudah malam"

"Pagi, chagi"

"Ya. Maksudku itu. Lebih baik kau tidur, dan jangan menggodaku terus"

Doojoon tertawa lagi, "Arraseo. Tapi kau peluk aku ya?"

"Nde"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu juga"

"Mwo? Kau jangan seperti anak kecil yang minta di nyanyikan sama ummanya, hyung"

"Tapi kau kan memang akan menjadi umma, suatu hari nanti. Dengan aku sebagai appa-nya"

Dan kata-kata Doojoon kali ini benar-benar membuat Junhyung menghela napas pasrah, sambil jantungnya yang berdegup begitu kencang. "Arra. Mau ku nyanyikan apa?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau BuBiBu?"

"Ya! Itu lagu yeoja, hyung!"

"Haha, baiklah. Nyanyikan aku On Rainy Days saja ya?"

"Baiklah.."

"Jangan lupa, elus-elus rambutku juga ya"

"Nde. Arraseo"

"Peluk aku"

"Nde! Arraseo Doojoon-sshi!"

Dan alunan lagu On Rainy Days terdengar dari dua belah bibir Junhyug yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti lirik lagu mellow tersebut. Junhyung menghirup aroma khas dari rambut Doojoon lalu memejamkan matanya sekilas. Lintasan bayangan mimpi buruk yang baru saja di alaminya beberapa menit lalu, membuat ia membuka matanya lagi. Tidak. Itu hanya mimpi. Ya. Mimpi buruk karena ia lupa membaca doa saat tidur, atau kualat karena tidak mau menemani Doojoon yang terserang insomnia. Itu hanya mimpi. Dan selamanya tidak akan menjadi nyata. Doojoon tidak mungkin menikah dengan yeoja lain dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Doojoon hanya mencintainya. Ya. Hanya miliknya.

"Doojoon hyung?"

Dan dengkuran halus dari napas Doojoon meyakinkannya kalau Doojoon kini sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo hyung, mimpi indah"

**END**

Yaaak! Chingu~ ini hanyalah ff dadakan yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja sehabis solat Isya xDD

Ending dan jalan cerita tidak di rencanakan. Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang terkonsep. hehehe xD

Rencananya mau buat lanjutannya ke Part 2 cuma jalan ceritanya beda gitu, chingu. Ya kayak series kisah2 romance-nya mereka xD *maklum2junshippersih*

Seperti biasa, tuliskan komentar, kritik yang membangun, serta sebuah saran melalui review. Yang gak review, Yora sumpahin di mimpiin Junhyung oppa lagi ngupil hihihi~

Bercanda. Santai aja ^_^v yang mau review ayok! Jangan di tahan /apa

Yang mau baca aja juga gapapa kok ^_^

Oh iya, selamat Idul Fitri 1433 H ^_^ Mohon maaf lahir batin ya..

Gomawo~


End file.
